She's Back and Blood Will Spill
by DivergentVampireChick
Summary: The Grimms had a choice, to leave or to stay. Sabrina left while the rest stayed in Ferryport Landing. In 6 years time she must come back. She met a few friends along the way, and they came back with her. Something's different about her. Are vampires really as mythical we think they are? Maybe. Maybe Not. All that's for sure is that Blood. Will. Spill. Romance/Mystery/Supernatural
1. She's Back

**3rd Person**

Everyone was gathered at Charming's Fort, waiting to hear what he had to say.

"As many of you may know, Sabrina Grimm left this town six years ago. On the orders to be back when she turned 18. Yet, she has shown no sign of her return," Charming announces,"We await her return, for she is an important member in this community, according to the Grimm sorcerer."

Her gestures for Daphne Grimm to step up to the platform.

"Yes, I have had many visions of her in battle along side us. She comes bearing friends, who I believe will also be of use to the battle in our favor. If she does not show up soon, this may be another battle lost to the... Scarlet Hand. I do have faith that she will not fail us, because she is a Grimm and this is what she did," Daphne says confidently.

A voice pierces the silence,"Bravo, bravo. It still amazes me how weak this place is to need help from a twelve year old, grown up. I mean the Scarlet Hand is the absolute least of your problems now."

Everyone looks to see not one, but four people standing in the doorway of the meet hall. Two female, and two males.

No one says a word, they just stare incredulously at the group.

"Oh, how rude of me! I must introduce my... friends. This is Elena Gilbert," She starts, pointing to a girl about her age with a nice tan, and medium-long brown hair that hangs straight. Her eyes a chocolate brown paired with soft pink lips, now in a smirk.

"This is Damon Salvatore," She continues, this time pointing to the taller of the males. He has short, black wavy hair. Dark brown eyes that have a mischievous sparkle to them. And his lips forming an knowing smirk. He is less tan than the woman but still tan.

"And this is the other Salvatore. Stefan." She says, pointing to a very handsome man. He has light brown hair with natural dirty blonde streaks, in a hero hair style. He has beautiful light brown eyes. His eyes sparkling with mischief, too. His lips smirk, guarding secrets, yet baring nothing at all.

"If you don't know who I am, which is highly impossible, I'm Sabrina Grimm."

The audience is stunned into shock. This girl cannot be the awkward, anorexic little girl from long ago. She has bleach blonde hair that hangs in loose curls, instead of the messy dirty blonde hair from a time ago. The tips are a charcoal black standing out clearly from the rest of her hair. Her skin, a sun kissed tan, instead of the pale white it used to be. Her eyes a piercing blue, lined with a smoky black eyeliner. Her lips plump and a rosy red, formed in a smirk. Her slim shoulders, leading to muscular arms. Her nails french manicured, and well kept. Her exposed stomach, is toned instead of flat. Her legs long and muscled, differ from the short, and thin legs of the girl that left six years ago.

Her attire is the most shocking. She has on a white crop top, with an unzipped black leather jacket on top. She rocks dark, red denim, short shorts with frayed ends. Paired with black 4 inch stiletto combat boots that go to above her knee. She wears an odd ring with a dark blue sapphire in the center.

What's the really odd thing about her ring is, they all wear the same one.

Then someone shouts,"No way! The real Sabrina Grimm would never wear those, slutty clothes."

It's Veronica, Sabrina's mother.

"You know, Veronica, nobody has ever been less wrong about... well anything. I am not the twelve year old anorexic, little girl anymore. I'm eighteen and I can do whatever I want. And you know what, fuck you. I don't need your judgmental bullshit anymore."

"Now, now babe. No need to stir up the humans, yet," Stefan says, rubbing Sabrina's shoulders affectionately.

She sighs,"Your right. And," She moves closer, whispering in his ear,"I'm starving, which is your favorite type again?"

"Babe, I only do animal remember?"

"But, you're still easing into the whole human diet, right?"

"Yeah, but I don't have a favorite, yet."

"Well, let's help you find one then."

"Mmm."

She stands on her toes and fits her mouth to his.

"Like what I just ate?"

"MmmHmm."

"It's my favorite."

"Eh hem. We're standing right here," Elena interrupts with a joking tone.

"Oh, my bad. Now, I want everyone outside," Sabrina says calmly.

Nobody moves.

"Now!", She shouts, angered by the impotence of the humans.

Everyone rushes outside, scared of what's to come. With the exception of Puck. He sits in his chair, dazed by the weight of the situation.

"Can you three deal with them? I've got unfinished business to take care of," Sabrina asks the trio.

"Sure, babe," Stephan says ushering the two others out.

Once they leave, Sabrina turns around slowly, facing Puck.

"Why did you come back?", Puck questions.

"Because, I struck a deal, with a very... powerful witch. If I didn't keep my end of the deal, she'd... kill me very... painfully. Plus, I couldn't miss the chance to check on you and you're... pathetic life," Sabrina responds slyly.

"Why here? Why near me?"

"Again, if I'm here it makes this... game all the more fun. Also, I'd watch what you say to me, or how you speak to me because I can have you ripped to pieces very, very painfully."

'What fucking game? Is my life a game to you now? I gave you everything! I loved you, you told me you loved me-"

Sabrina laughs,"You really believed all of that bullshit? I used you because you were so lonely and... heartbroken. Over a girl who died, which might I add was one of my... favorite games. She was so lost and in love, I just couldn't help but have a tiny bit of fun with her. It was oh so tragic, how she died in an almost... Supernatural fire. Hmm wonder who could've done that."

"You fucking monster."

"Oh it wasn't me, it was Bonnie Bennet. She's the witch I made a deal with. I wanted, oh what was her name... Anne, Abbie, Annalise? Oh wait a minute, it was Aliza. Well, I wanted her dead and Bonnie wanted something I could get for her. In order for me to do that I needed... time... to obtain it."

"You needed six years? Wow, I thought you were better than that, more efficient."

"Fuck. You. I only needed six years because I didn't want to come back. I kept finding new toys. Now, I found someone who really loves me, and I actually love them this time."

Puck looks like his whole world came crashing down in a instant.

"Good luck with that, bitch."

"Thanks! Good luck living while I'm here."

"What do you mean?"

"My kind don't like annoying humans."

"What is your... kind exactly?"

"...Vampires."

* * *

**Holy shit! I was literally waiting for a place to stop. I mean things got intense pretty fast I guess and how the hell was I supposed to drop the bomb?**

**Anyway hoped you enjoyed.**

**- Lilly**


	2. Story time

**Sabrina's POV**

"Vampires," I stated with dramatic effect.

He looks stunned, staring at the ground, for a few moments and then his head snaps up in horror.

"S-stay away from me!', He shouts at me, jumping up fro his seat. His eyes wide in terror.

"Now, now don't get-," I start, toying with him. When he does the stupidest thing you could do.

He hits we with the chair he vacated earlier. Well, he tried at least.

I grabbed the leg of the chair, inches from my face.

And I say menacingly,"Now that… was a very, very stupid mistake. I wouldn't suggest doing it again."

I twist the chair to the left swiftly, knocking him to the ground. I stand over him and pull him up by the collar of his shirt. I lift him off the ground and hold him close to my face.

And I whisper softly,"I usually try not to eat my family's friends, cause's an unreasonable amount of suspicion. But I have little patience for you, don't make me angry. You'll regret it more than I will."

I throw him across the room, sending him crashing into the rows of chairs and tables. He groans loudly.

I feel Stefan come up behind me, and warp his arms around me.

"Babe, we need you to… handle, things outside. The humans have gotten rather, intolerable. Damon is losing his patience, very quickly," He whispers next to ear.

I laugh,"Well, we must handle him then."

And to Puck I say mockingly,"I gotta run but It was nice chatting with you. Bye!"

"Screw… you… bitch."

"Ouch, that wasn't nice. Babe, he's not being nice. Would you…," I trail off, implying my meaning.

He's over there in an instant, holding Puck near his face.

"You need to learn to be nice, or I _will _hurt you. Worse than you are now," Stefan says, plunging a knife deep into his leg.

His screams of agony fill the silence. And I relish in the sound. No other part of me wishes otherwise and it kinda scares me. But… not enough to help him.

Daphne comes rushing at the sound of his screams,"What the h—"

"Come back here, witch bitch," Damon says following her in,"Woah, Stefan. Is the Rippah back or something?"

"Not yet, he still does animal blood. Remember?", I retort with a 'duh' tone.

"Oh, yeah. Hey, I'm kinda bored, can we turn one of them? Maybe the witch?"

"No, not her. You could have one of the princesses… oh! Or Puck. I couldn't care less at this point," I say emotionlessly, pondering the thought.

"No, no please don't turn me! I don't want to be like you. Vicious and bloodthirsty," Puck begs.

"Sabrina! How could you do that? We are your family-," She starts, in an almost scolding tone.

"I'll stop you right there. I'm 2,649 years old. I am _not _your family. I could have you dead in an instant, and not think twice about it," I say with an edge.

"How is that possible? I've watched you grow up, I've seen you aging. How?"

"I had a very powerful witch, named Bonnie Bennett, make me… special. I wanted to age to look as old as I want, so I could do fun stuff without the trouble. I didn't want to look like a 8 year old for forever. Plus, I met Stefan and he looks seventeen. It would be really weird and awkward, if you catch my drift."

"Ew, dude I do not need to hear about your sex life," Daphne shudders.

"Your loss, not mine," I shrug, winking at Stephan.

"Get in with the story already!", Daphne interrupts.

"Right. Well, I aged myself to look seventeen over time, as to keep the suspicion levels low. You know with the council on the hunt and all. Some time later I got a call from Bonnie. She told me she had to find a balance in nature. Well, the balance was if I was to look seventeen she had to kill seventeen people. I do not know how that worked but I really didn't give a shit. So, I found seventeen humans and brought them to her."

"You would kill seventeen people?", Daphne exclaims.

"Yeah, now shut the hell up and let me finish my story," I scold her, and then continue,"She failed to mention they had to be vampires. So I turned them and she completed the ritual, or whatever witchy voodoo she did."

"That's it?", She asks confused.

"Yep."

"No failed plans, or kinks?"

"Nope."

"Wow, I expected it to go wrong somehow."

"Why?", I ask daring her to speak about fairytales.

"Well, the good guys a;ways win in the fairytales."

"That's just it though," I say. Putting my face in front of hers, I whisper,"This is not, a fairytale."

* * *

**Whaddya think? I was thinking of making Sabrina like Katherine, or No humanity Elena. Maybe a bit of both? I made her super old because it will play an important part in the story. Please review, it helps the story and gives me motivation.**

**-Lilly**

**(Check out my fanpop page - SketchyLilly and my Wattpad - DivergentVampire_)**


End file.
